


Backseat (LiL PEEP X LiL TRACY)

by KuudereEva



Series: Emo Rap 💔 [7]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, Lil Uzi Vert (Musician) RPF, Music RPF, Playboi Carti (Musician) RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: GothBoiClique goes to a club and gets completely wasted, once everything wears off, Coldhart drives home Peep and TracyPeep helps Tracy pass the time in traffic in a quite admirable way.Title stolen from a Lil Peep and Lil Tracy Song - Backseat
Relationships: Gustav Ahr | Lil Peep/Lil Tracy | Jazz Butler
Series: Emo Rap 💔 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Backseat (LiL PEEP X LiL TRACY)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone who reads these! I swear I didn't forget bout you, just was writing extra fics in case I stopped for a month or something lol. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Also when I released this, Tracy's new album just came out! Stream it!! 
> 
> Also, also...its been 3 years since peep died. I miss you everyday 

~~ tellin' me you love me while we fuckin' in the backseat, back of the club with the clique if ya ask me, I don't wanna talk, I don't need friends, imma get a Benz, will you love me til' the end~~? ~~  
~  
~

Being sober and calm isn't something that crossed Gus and Jazz's heads often, especially now, in the backseat of Coldy's shitty car, shoulder to shoulder. Everyone had gotten absolutely wasted at the local club, with the exception of Coldhart, who grudgingly agreed to drive Gus and Tracy home. In fact, looking like they didn't just crawl out of a 90's rock magazine wasn't a top priority of them either. 

Gus definitely pulls off the look best, collar highs and Guess jeans made the ol' softie look like the menacing thug he thought he could be. The soft feathers of his hair caught the streetlights as the car swerved away, Coldy sighing and as he started blankly at the road. 

The smoke of the club stayed with him, along with the angeldust and coke, clung to his jacket, Gus always proved himself to be quite a smooth talker when he was under the influence, even more when Tracy was around, loosening him up both literally and verbally. 

However, the fun had just started to wear off, his high was melting into the earth like the sun setting. That definitely doesn't mean that it's the end of the night...Gus looked back at Jazz, his head snapping back after nearly crashing and falling asleep. That wasn't the only thing that snapped, Gus flinched and swallowed thickly.

Yeah, it would happen...maybe a bit too much for his own good but when it came, it came, for sure. Hell, they could be playing Apex together or performing together, and at least one of them would get an urge to take them backstage and away from everyone. Even if Tracy was trying to talk to him, he'd just look at his lips and imagine how bad he wanted them-- kissing, maybe even biting at them. And oh yeah, of course he wanted them wrapped around his cock.

Now was that time, no chance to lose the opportunity that they both needed right now. Gus leaned over to where Tracy was sitting, "Fuck, Jazz, I could just eat your mouth right now..." The guts from either the drugs or his vocal and brain cords certainly not thinking straight (literally) at the time definitely boosted his confidence. 

Jazz curled towards him lumpily, opting not to move away with a small groan, it definitely made biting at his coat and neck a bit easier. Tracy started into Gus's dark brown eyes, and something in both of them signaled that they knew exactly what they were doing. Gus's hair tickled against Jazz's forehead, fuck, they were close enough for a kiss...just at this moment...

Jazz grinded the bottom rack of his teeth against his top grill, making sure to wet his lips before Coldhart grumbled out 

"Really? No fucking in my backseat, douchebags..." With a sigh, he jerks back to the road, his words making them pull apart from each other coldly. 

Just a moment later, they share a rare laugh, pushing back closer and somehow Coldy's words were just the right amount of encouragement and acknowledgement to continue making out. 

Gus sneaks a quick view in the rear window, finding Coldhart focusing on the road once again. Jazz catches him by surprise, burying his face in his neck, sucking until he moans muffledly, as he tries to find any fucking space left in the car. 

"We won't fuck, on jah...Just don't drive us off of a mountain range before we get back..." Jazz bites his lip as he moves his hand up Gus's back, the warmth from the club long gone but a new warmth deep inside had sparked. Just for a minute, he envisions Jazz fucking into him, right here, skin slapping together while Coldhart would stay completely oblivious. He nearly loses it that minute.

"Coldy, keep your eyes on the road at all times..." Gus teases while Tracy leaves a purple mark on his neck. 

"Fuck, I've stopped caring, I don't care if you leave, fuck, or cut your dicks off with safely scissors, do whatever gets you hard..." Coldy mumbles. 

"Yeah yeah, my nig--" Tracy was interrupted by Gus attempting to return his favor, moving Jazz's hand out of his hair and gently shoving him back. 

His tongue rolls over Jazz's throat, as he feels the hard lump of his Adam's apple. He swallows and makes this pure raw sound that's illegal in most mid-western countries.

Gus grabs above him for the bar near the seat, Jazz untangles his hands as he bites and gropes Gus's front, his response consisting of moans. "Fuck Jazz...I'm so glad your not so fuckin' drunk..." He reaches for the button of his jeans, seeing his hard dick strained can't help but duplicate that in his own pants. 

"I'm gonna keep this blunt, you want a blowjob?" He makes sure to rasp under his breath, for fucks sake Coldy was still there...

Jazz laughed a bit, popping the button of his jeans and slouching back a little, letting his fingers run through Gus's hair. 

"Too bad you won't see this Coldy...I know you're just dying right now..." He whispered faintly under his breath, Tracy probably didn't even hear him. His head titled towards the fingers digging deeply into his scalp, before he finally pulls out his dick, holding it to his cheek as he sighs briskly. 

Fuck, he wouldn't be able to make this as clean as he had initially planned, his mouth managed to catch the tip of his cock, sucking it in lewdly. Jazz bites on his lip, his high starting to wear off. He moves to the edge of the backseat, giving Gus all the room he would need to continue satisfying him. 

Gus takes every inch given of his dick the next time, his nose quivering with lengthy breathes, mouth coming off only to catch his duck again in the lewdest way possible, of course this only made Jazz groan louder. 

"We're still on the road...don't worry..." Tracy assures him, being cut off by Gus taking him in once more, rubbing his face against his dick, his own spit and precum coating his face already. "Smartass still working on his bad head game?" Coldhart muttered from the front seat, although his tone signified that he was fucking around like always. 

Fingers touch at his face, bringing him back to the backseat and his mouth back into place. He struggled to look up as he fists at his dick and wraps his lips around him again, eyeliner a bit smudged in. 

Gus lets his mouth go a little numb, as he remembers that he never got to feel his lips...oh well, this was certainly better, right? The mental note vanishes as the hand on the back of his neck squeezes, probably a warning that he's about to cum. Jazz couldn't help moaning louder, trying to decide if it was hotter for him to swallow or not. 

Well, the choice was made for him as the car swerved. Coldy cursed, sliding back to the center of the car. Gus squeezed tight, trying to aim him not at Coldy's seats, but his own face. 

He ends up covered, the mess streaking across his face like a stupid cartoon. There would be no way he could open his eyes for the longest time, but he does raise a hand to wipe away the come on his eyelashes. 

"Nice job, Black Tracy..." Jazz winks at him, swiping his thumb over a particularly messy part of his face. Gus still stays kneeling, his knees felt absolutely shitty. He grabs at his white tee, clearing off the rest of his face. 

He flushed with the pleasure, perhaps his job was done... He leans back into the ground, but shakes a bit violently. They seem t be cruising past a street sign, hey, this was their street!

"Heh..." Tracy lifts at Gus's thighs, bringing him onto the seat. "We're almost home, you know?"  
~  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Do you wanna get updates on fics? No? Well, follow me on Instagram, I'll post edits n' shit as well as updates 
> 
> Have a great day/night, Kuudereeva loves you <3


End file.
